


Oh! My Orzo-Shaped Prometheus

by Holmesslice



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesslice/pseuds/Holmesslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem Helga wrote in the 4th grade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! My Orzo-Shaped Prometheus

**Oh! My Orzo-Shaped Prometheus**  
By Helga G. Pataki  
 _written in the 4th grade_  
  
Oh! My orzo-shaped Prometheus!  
My ever glorious Titan!  
Strong, true, pure, able to brighten  
even the surliest of foes!  
  
Oh! That I could be Hercules!  
Setting you free from your bondage  
and soothing you from the carnage  
of the loneliness and pain of this world.  
  
Oh! That I would sacrifice myself!  
Even to give you a moment’s relief  
of what I’ve spied, your secret grief  
that you hide deeply under your mask  
  
Oh! My ever loving Prometheus!  
The embodiment of human striving  
more than a survivor, but thriving  
with the innate goodness in your soul  
  
Oh! My tenderhearted Prometheus!  
Your life has been filled with serendipity  
if only you had known, would only see  
what I’d have done and would do to save you  


**Author's Note:**

> Basically developed a poem around that phrase "My orzo-shaped Prometheus" and the mythology of Prometheus. :)
> 
> If you're interested:  
> First stanza, describes Arnold as a Titan. In a way capturing the level that Helga sees him as: a diety. Second stanza, Hercules is the one who set free and saved Prometheus. Helga wants to do the same but from the almost Zeus like ways of the world minus the crows eating livers of course. Third stanza, Prometheus establishes animal sacrifice. Humans are technically animals, so I wanted to capture how sacrificial Helga has been and would be for Arnold. Third and fourth stanza, aspects that Prometheus is known for that I believe captures Arnold very well. First, he strives to thrive in spite of his pain that is there and I believe his innate goodness both hides and allows him to empathize with others. Second, Prometheus is also known for overreaching and unintended consequences. Both the negative (think Eugene's Bike) and positive (most times Arnold wants to help etc) where luck and serendipity happens so often. Again, Helga has had a hand in helping Arnold's desires and wishes come to fruition (referencing the Christmas episode).
> 
> And that's it :)


End file.
